Bittersweet Goodbye
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: A series of random drabbles about Elliot's departure. Some in Elliot's POV, some in Olivia's. The drabbles are not related one to another.
1. Just A Dream

**Drabbles**

Author: Camila Carneiro.

Rating: T for language

_A/N: The drabbles are all about Elliot's departure (because I still am not over with it.), some in Elliot's perspective others in Olivia's _

**Just A dream - Nelly**

"_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking about me_

_Think about us_

_What we're gonna be_

_I open my eyes it was only just a dream"_

He wished he had seen it wrong, he wished it was only a dream, or in this case a nightmare.

He didn't want to believe that she has someone. Someone that wasn't him.

He was the one that was supposed to be with her, to kiss her goodnight and hold her when she was scared.

And it kills him inside to know that he had the chance to be that someone for her. God, he had twelve years to do that but he didn't.

"_Twelve years Elliot. Twelve fucking years, and you didn't do a thing to let her know that you loved her. Then, just like it was the easiest and simple thing in the world, you leave her and have this amazing idea that you shouldn't answer her calls neither call her back. So now, after six months going through this shit you put her up, you expected that she hadn't found anyone? You thought that she would just sit and wait for you? Well congratulations, you are the man of the century."_

He thought.

As he walked back to his apartment he thought about her and what they could have been if he hadn't walked away. But then the sight of her kissing that guy came back to his mind and he knew that being with her now it's just a dream.

He lost her and now he has to take it. Even if it hurts.


	2. If You Ever Come Back

A/N: Hey guys. Glad you liked the first drabble, and for the ANON that didn't like I just want to say a few things: If you don't shipp Elliot and Olivia, is your problem, and I don't care. But I won't move on already, I did watch the same show you did, but if you are not in the E/O shipper, keep it to yourself and don't get in E/O shippers space. Sorry guys for this, but it was needed, now to the drabble. This one is Liv's POV

* * *

**If you ever come back – The Script**

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

She didn't want to act like this; she wished she could hate him, but she can't.

She keeps wishing him to come back and she hates herself for doing it.

He is the reason why she cries every night since he left, and she hates him for doing this to her, but what she really hates is the fact that she still loves him.

She tried to move on, she really did, but it didn't work; he was a good guy but he wasn't Elliot.

No one could ever take his place in her heart; no one could ever be compared to him. Because he was Elliot Stabler, her partner, her best friend and her one and only love.

Even if wishing for him come back is a waste of time, even if she never cross his mind again, she still will be waiting for him with open arms and a smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you liked and thanks for reading it. Don't forget to review, please.

xoxo


	3. How To Save A Life

**How To Save A Life – The Fray**

"_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up _

_With you all night_

_Had I know _

_How to save a life"_

She just sat there beside his grave. In the last few months her world had turned upside down. But she could never see this one coming. When she finally got a life sign from him it wasn't like she really expected. And everything left were the memories and a note. A note that only made her remembers how her world had become so much empty without him.

"_Liv,_

_I'm sorry for leave like this, I'm sorry for not return your calls and I'm sorry for hurt you. Because it was that what I did when I acted like a jerk and pushed you out of my life when all you trying to do was help me. _

_I'm sorry for being a coward, but this is just too much for me to handle. _

_I love you, _

_Ell."_

Elliot Stabler had killed himself. Why? Because kill that girl was just too much for him to handle. He left behind a wife and five kids who needed him; he left his partner and best friend that needed him, but what she really needed was to help him, she needed to save him.

"_If I only knew how to save you."_

Olivia thought as she stared to small piece of paper in her hands.

As she stood there kneeled in front of his grave she remembered the many times she was called a hero and how wrong they had been, because in the end she wasn't capable of saving the life of the one that needed her the most.


End file.
